paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw patrol : den of thieves
CHARACTERS: marshall: main Chase Rocky Everest Skye Rose Rubble Angus: very little role Billy the kid: very little role (fact: was a real outlaw during 1800 died at age 21 escaped prison 3 times crazy right? This story is based in the 1800s if you want to know Well let's get started shall we? Marshall: ah chase don't you just love this? Chase: yep (as he shoots a guard at a bank) Rocky: well guys think we should load up the gold now Marshall: well no duh smart ass (as he kills the last guard) we have to hurry the cops will be here soon Chase: yea Rocky he's right we need to hurry (They finish loading up the gold in their wagon) Marshall: ok boys let's go!!! (Cops arrive) Rocky: WE GOT COMPANY BOYS!! (pulls out peace maker) Marshall: ay so we do (throws knife and kills cop) Chase: boys watch out (lights TNT and throws at cop) hahahahahaha!!!! Let's go!! (They leave the bank and the now either dead or knocked out cops at the bank) Marshall: well we did good me pals we did good now t' go to base Rocky: yea billy will be pleased to see all this gold we got Chase: yep Marshall: anyways were here so start unloading Rocky: why does gold have t' be so danm heavy?!?!?! Marshall, chase : hahaha rocky,rocky,Rocky why you so dumb? rocky: I prefer thee term " under educated" Marshall :that's the stupidest thing I ever heard Rocky: whatever ( billy the kid walks up to them, Billy for short) Billy: oi boys what so we got t'day? Marshall : I dunno Chase: me neither billy Rocky: same 'er we dunt know how t' count Billy: gm well then (walks away) (Angus walks up to them) Angus: well well well what do we got here (kicks marshall,chase and rocky) Marshall: you asshole!! (Punches Angus) Chase: what we do t' you? Angus: being born! Rocky: OW my feelings hahahaha marshall : why do you have t' be so danm sarcastic rocky? Rocky: I dunno why do you have spots dumb ass? Marshall: Rocky: hahahaha ( marshall pinches rocky) (Rocky punches back) Angus: FIGHT!! FIGHT!! FIGHT!! Chase: that's enough!!! Marshall: (spits blood) danm Rocky:(wipes blood from his arm and head) Chase: were goin t' town tomorrow so go t' bed Marshall, rocky: alright you whore shut up already (The next day in town) Marshall : I hate comin here Chase: I agree Rocky: me three (Rubble comes up) Rubble: Hi friends welcome to Moriarty!! Marshall: my god let's be quick Everest: my god father why are they so angry? Rubble: my dear some people ya just don't know (It's a step daughter step dad sorta thing!) Everest: well I must find out Rubble: wait dea- Everest: bye father see you later tonight! Marshall: I think that girl is following us guys Chase: well stay on your guard then... ( skye and rose walk up to everest) Skye: Hi everest Everest: Hi Rose: whatcha doin' everest? Following these newcomers and boy are they actin strange Skye: well I think that German shepard cute Everest: not a chancertain I say the dalmatian is Rose: na I go team mix on this one Skye: well let's go then (They walk up to the three theives) Marshall:(holds gun in pocket as he sees the three girls walk up to them) what do you want? Everest: we just wanted to talk Rocky: well then.... Chase: let's talk hehehehe (Marshall and rocky go behind the girls and put their guns to their backs) Chase: well then lady's follow meee.... (Dramatic music) To be continued. .......